1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to space saving devices and more particularly to a novel and improved tiered spaced saver or table top consisting of a plurality of independently revolving trays, or table tops, disposed in vertically spaced apart stacked relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the constant clutter about the home and office individuals are constantly seeking space saving devices for maximizing available storage space. A particular problem concerns dining tables, where the number of dishes served, such as during holiday meals, may exceed the space available, particularly with more diners than normal. While it has been known in the prior art to provide many types and varieties of such space saving devices, all of such devices suffer from one or more disadvantages as to being overly expensive and complex to manufacture, require routine maintenance, are difficult to wash and maintain in a clean manner, and otherwise are nor completely satisfactory to prospective purchasers and thus have not met with widespread commercial success.